


Lineament - Snow Angels

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1167]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The various forensic scientists among NCIS and elsewhere have a competition for the weirdest snow angel. Abby has decided her weird entry will be snow butt prints. The only problem she has to get a team to agree to do them for her as all the pictures must feature a team.





	Lineament - Snow Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/11/2002 for the word [lineament](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/07/11/lineament).
> 
> lineament  
> A distinctive shape, contour, or line, especially of the face.  
> A distinguishing or characteristic feature; --usually in the plural.
> 
> This is for the [Happy Holiday Challenge](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/159363.html) at the ncis-discuss LJ for Day 4 theme Angels/Snow Angels.

“Come on! It will be fun!” Abby cajoled. 

“No, Abbs. I’m not giving you a butt print.”

“But it’s Christmas and there’s actually snow on the ground for once.”

“It’s still a no, Abby.”

“Gibbs and McGee already agreed, Tony. Why are you being a stick in the mud?”

“I just don’t like the snow and a team butt print picture is just a weird lineament, Abby.”

“If Kate were here, she would have done it.”

“If Kate were here, I would have done it just to tease her, but we can’t afford to lose anyone else because we were goofing off instead of getting our work done.”

“You can’t be all business all the time, Tony.”

“Watch me!” Tony glared at Abby and walked away.

Abby pouted at his retreating back before deciding to try another tactic to get her team butt print snow angel accomplished. It was actually a competition of sorts between some of the forensic scientists at various locations. They were trying to come up with the craziest snow angel picture. 

Abby was determined to win the contest no matter what. If Tony wouldn’t agree to do it of his own free will, she’d just have to get Gibbs to order him to do it. Gibbs had already agreed to do this for her, so it should be no problem for him to get Tony to agree as well.

“Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!”

“What is it, Abbs?”

“You have to order Tony to do the snow angel butt print, please.”

“No, Abbs. If Tony doesn’t want to do it, then you’ll just have to settle for McGee and me.”

“But Gibbs the whole team has to do it or it doesn’t count.” Abby’s lower lip jutted out in a pout and her eyes started to fill with fake tears.

Gibbs sighed. “I’ll try talking to him, but no promises.”

“You’re the best, Gibbs!” Abby exclaimed, wrapping him in a short hug before running back to her lab.

Gibbs shook his head as he watched Abby leave. He didn’t actually want to talk to his SFA about this, but he’d told Abby he would. He actually liked the more business as usual Tony, though he wished it hadn’t come at the cost of Agent Todd’s life. 

She’d had so much potential. The whole team missed her and it showed in everything they did. Gibbs shot off a quick text to Tony’s phone, “7pm. My place. Bring the beer. Don’t be late.”

Gibbs knew this conversation would go better in private than in front of prying eyes. Gibbs glanced at his cellphone when it pinged and smiled slightly at the saluting emoticon that Tony had sent in response. Gibbs stopped at the store briefly on his way home to pick up the steaks for dinner with Tony tonight.

Still with his driving, even with the stop, he still made it to his place with plenty of time. Getting the steaks going on the fire, Gibbs wandered down to work on his boat while he let them cook. He lost himself working on the boat. 

It wasn’t until he heard Tony’s steps coming through his door that he remembered he had steaks cooking. He quickly rushed up the stairs and flipped them. They were a little overdone on the one side, but not too bad. They should still be edible. 

Tony toed off his shoes and left them by the door. “Get distracted by the boat again?”

Gibbs grunted.

Tony grinned and settled on the couch, “So Abby got to you, huh?”

Gibbs shrugged. “I promised her I’d talk to you.”

“And then what?”

“I think she believes I can’t fail.”

“Of course, she does. She doesn’t know that you’re really the one who doesn’t want to do it and just can’t say no to her.”

Gibbs grinned at his SFA. Tony really knew him well. Of course, Gibbs knew Tony equally well and had known that Tony would turn Abby down, so he’d felt safe saying yes.

“I should have said yes just to see your expression when I did.”

“You never did tell me why you hate snow angels so much.”

Tony folded his hands behind his head and faked nonchalance. “Like with most things, it goes back to Senior and my childhood.”

Gibbs nodded, checking the steaks to see if they were done and pulling them off the fire. He plated the steaks and handed one plate to Tony before claiming his own seat. 

“Before my mother died I actually really liked the snow. We would go out and make snow angels every year. It was something special.” Tony’s eyes started to mist as he remembered.

“What happened?”

“Senior happened. The Christmas after she died I was home on vacation from boarding school. I wanted to do snow angels like I used to do with mom, keep the tradition alive, you know?”

Gibbs grunted.

“Only Senior had other plans. Some board meeting or something, I think. When I asked him to do snow angels. He told me it was stupid and to grow up and stop doing childish things.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad as far as Senior is concerned. How did that lead to you hating snow angels?”

“If he had stopped there, it probably would have been fine. I would have made them on my own and not bothered him with them ever again, but when I went to do them on my own Senior saw me through the window. He came tearing out of the house and purposefully pushed me into the snow bank. Then he ordered one of the staff to put up a sign. You know what the sign read?”

Gibbs shook his head, though he could already tell it was bad.

“It said here lies the last snow butt courtesy of my idiot son. He’s too stupid to even be able to do a snow angel right.”

“Oh, Tony.”

“Yeah. As if that wasn’t bad enough, one of the kids at my boarding school lived near us and saw it. It was all over boarding school by the time I got back. I never did live it down.”

“Don’t worry, Tony I’ll make sure Abby knows we’re not doing snow angels for her competition. She can find another team to do them.”

“Thanks Gibbs.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. I had hoped to be further along than I am, but I have finished the stories for posting today, so hopefully I can keep up this pace for now.
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
